707
707 '''(Real name '''Saeyoung Choi, Baptismal name Luciel Choi) often referred as Seven, is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything he can get his hands on. Personality For the most part, Seven displays a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, and very bizarre personality. He frequently plays pranks on Yoosung via chatroom, makes fun of the other members (and himself), and, in response to just about anything, will respond with a series of "lol"s. He's essentially your typical jokester who loves cars (he owns multiple) and holds a passion for hacking. However, the player's first impression of Seven is not the "real" Seven. Outside the chatroom, and behind the humorous front he puts up, Seven is actually quite depressed and serious, and he refuses to believe that anything good can happen to him. This is due to his past and his profession, as he thinks that he will endanger anyone he gets close to. This fear is brought up very often during the events of his route, usually when he is trying to push the player away. Though he rejects the player at first, it is evident that he values them quite a lot and very readily displays affection when convinced that the player will accept him regardless of how he is. After his route, he returns to his previous self, just toned down a little bit. It is also mentioned that he is Catholic and later in his route he shows his religious values. Appearance Seven has scruffy bright red hair and golden eyes. He usually wears his black jacket with yellow-orange accents. He is 175 cm (5' 9") tall, and weighs 69 kg (152.1 pounds). He is always seen wearing his glasses, which are yellow with dark grey (some times depicted as black) stripes. His orange headphones are seen around his neck the majority of the time. He also wears a silver cross necklace. Seven changes his outfits very rarely. His attire for the party consists of a white vest decorated with red accents over a black dress shirt and a red tie. He does cross dress and cosplay often as the player will be able to obtain pictures of himself in various costumes over the course of game play. Background Story Seven grew up with his younger brother, Saeran, until he was 15 years old, in a toxic household. His father was a candidate in a presidential election; he knew he wouldn't do well in the election if the information that Seven and Saeran were born out of wedlock (by a woman isn't his wife) was leaked, so their mother decided to hide Seven and his brother in exchange for money. His mother abused Saeran because he was weaker than Seven and got sick more often. Saeran's punishments included being tied by the legs to the kitchen so he couldn't leave, being beaten, and being starved and dehydrated for days. Seven took it upon himself to change their future. Seven studied how to hack using a book he found on computing, promising Saeran that they would run away together. He met Rika at a church, and later on, V. V told Seven to take on a new name and work at a intellectual hacking company, but he was not allowed to take Saeran with him. Seven refused at first, but after a lot of convincing from V, he left Saeran behind, entrusting Saeran's safety to V and Rika. Deep Story Seven engages in friendly conversation with the player, and everyone can tell he is fond of her. He becomes distracted at work because of his growing feelings, and builds a fire-spewing cat robot for the player. However, Vanderwood, who turns out to be Seven's superior at work rather than a maid, continues to visit him at home, pressuring him to finish a job from an important client. He is exasperated by coming only to help him clean and reminds him that failure to finish his work in time could mean death for both of them due to the nature of their job. Similarly, to force Yoosung into studying instead of playing LOLOL, Jumin calls his mother without permission to have her make a visit to his home. On the 5th Day, after the messenger has been hacked, all the members of RFA start receiving suspicious e-mails. Unknown secretly tampers with the algorithm of the security system at Rika's apartment, and manages to unlock it on the night of the 6th Day. While working, Seven notices the changes that Unknown has made, and becomes torn with completing his work and protecting the player at the same time. Vanderwood reminds him that the type of job they do does not allow for long-term relationships and suggests on his assigned work now. Frantic, Seven steals all of his work equipment and takes them to his car, resolving to protect the player himself by personally going to Rika's apartment. On the night of the 7th Day, Unknown breaks into Rika's apartment through the window, but Seven arrives on time. Seven is shocked to see Unknown is his estranged twin brother, Saeran, who he thought to have been in the care of Rika and V. The cat robot chases away Unknown and Seven calls for the window to repaired. After resuming control of the security system, Seven confesses on the messenger that Rika had personally asked him to install a bomb in the apartment to destroy sensitive documents stored there. He continues to stay with the player to protect her, but is so overwhelmed by what has happened that he rejects her completely. Seven insists that the playful personality he had exuded in previous chats had all been a ruse because he is not allowed to form relationships with others since his job would endanger people close to him. When the player finds a floppy disk in one of Seven's books, he gets angry with her and tells her not to touch it. Seven refuses to talk about Saeran and asks the player keep it a secret, and no matter how kind the player acts towards him, he pushes her away. On the night of the 8th Day, V finally returns Jumin's call, but has poor service and cannot say much because his phone is bugged. He goes on the messenger to talk to Seven, but when confronted about Saeran, he dodges the situation. Curious, V asks about whether Seven has looked at some of the documents in the apartment, and orders him not to view them when Seven answers negatively. The conversation is quickly cut off, and Seven has completely lost trust in V. The other members of RFA are also disappointed by V's actions as well, and are concerned about carrying out the party. At one point, Seven decides to quit RFA, especially since his job puts his friends at risk, which makes Yoosung angry. Seven destroys the robot he made in a fit of anger. As he ponders about Saeran and V, he slowly starts opening up to the player. The day after, he starts fixing the robot and eventually becomes comfortable with talking about his past, where he escaped his home life with the help of V in order to ensure he and Saeran would soon live a better life. Seven even decides to show the player the contents of the floppy disk, which contained pictures of Saeran that Rika secretly took to keep him updated on his well-being. Soon enough, from reconciling with the past, Seven starts returning to his cheerful self and makes amends with Yoosung. Against V's orders, Seven musters up the courage to open the drawer filled with secret documents. He finds an early version of the logo found in the e-mails the members of RFA received as well as blueprints for the building from where the e-mails were sourced. He is shocked to discover Rika may have been involved in the organization targeting RFA, and also may have answers to the changes in Saeran. Seven makes the decision to infiltrate the building, and the player decides to come with him. Seven and the player enter Mint Eye and hack its computers, only to get caught by Saeran. While Seven tries to convince Saeran with the truth, that V suggested that he enter a job to erase his identity while he and Rika look after Saeran, the latter refuses to believe him, crediting his survival from his abusive home life to his "Savior." When Seven and the player show the contents of the floppy disc to Saeran, Saeran insists that Seven had put the pictures on the disc himself. He has a break down and runs out of the room, leaving the player and Seven trapped in the computer room. Outside, Vanderwood, who has come to fetch Seven, kidnaps him at gunpoint right before V's eyes. Seven and the player escape Mint Eye, only to run into V outside. Though Seven no longer trusts V and confronts him about his blindness, V admits he saw Vanderwood take Saeran away by force. In a chat room, he apologizes to RFA and resigns as leader, appointing Jumin in his place. On the 11th Day, Seven and the player choose to look for Saeran instead of going to the party. Normal Ending = Normal Ending Even though the party isn't crowded by guests, the remaining RFA members - Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee - still take care of the party and greet people. In his speech, Jumin mentions that some of their members are not present due to circumstances and mentioned that he hoped that God will protect them (Jumin is a Christian, which is mentioned in a chat room). Meanwhile, Seven - along with MC - visits the Catholic church he used to go in his childhood. While asking for God's protection, Seven hugs MC, and confesses how grateful he is to meet "someone with the holiest love". He promises that he will love and protect her until his last breath. As he releases his hold on her, Seven asks her, "Shall we start again after a kiss?" |-| Bad Story Ending = Bad Story Ending 1 If the player is serious towards Seven and doesn't engage in his playfulness, on the 7th Day, Unknown breaks into Rika's apartment via the window, and the player decides to go with him when he promises her a paradise. Seven arrives too late before he is able to stop them. At Mint Eye, he takes disturbing pictures of her and sends them to Seven in an attempt to make him suffer. It's implied Seven still can't focus on his work, which causes Saeran to take all of RFA's information. Bad Story Ending 2 If the player is playful towards Seven and doesn't engage in his seriousness, on the 9th Day, Seven loses motivation and feels as though he doesn't deserve anything anymore, his emotional problems unsolved. When the player pushes him down in an attempt to get his attention, he does not reject her, and, under the player's suggestion, he comes to the conclusion that Saeran cannot be saved. He believes that Saeran is happier where he is now than he can ever be in his life and gives up trying to find him. Seven clings onto the player, believing that she is an angel sent by God to end his suffering. He decides to quit RFA and run away to a different country with her. As they pack up and drive away, he plans on abandoning his car to use a tractor so that they won't be traced, and spend the rest of their lives at sea. Through the player, Seven returns to his playful personality he used in the messenger, realizing that he wants to live happy before he dies. He speeds up his car in the process. Bad Story Ending 3 If the player doubts Seven and sides with Saeran, on the 10th Day, after she and Seven show the contents of the floppy disc to Saeran, Saeran insists that Seven had put the pictures on the disc himself. Suddenly, he believes them and offers to lead them out of the building. The player is suspicious, but follows anyway. As they walk, Saeran asks Seven to teach him how to hack, but Seven turns him down, not wanting him to be involved with such a risky job as his. Seven and the player realize too late that Saeran had tricked them and led them into a trap. Saeran initially plans on keeping the player to torture her whenever Seven doesn't listen to him, but Seven begs him to let her go in exchange for himself. Saeran agrees, thrilled to see him at his mercy, and keeps Seven as his prisoner to force him how to teach him to hack so that he will eventually replace him in his daily life. |-| Bad Relationship Ending = Bad Relationship Ending 1 Bad Relationship Ending 2 When the player and Seven infiltrate Mint Eye, they encounter Saeran. At first, things go as expected. Saeran is bemused to find them hacking his computer, and makes threats about how he's going to hurt them. When Seven and the player show Saeran Seven's floppy disc filled with photos, Saeran begins to have a panic attack. As he stutters between his desire to shoot them right then and there and needing his "meds," he quickly grows more unstable. Seven tells the player to run out of the building and that he'll take care of Saeran. Saeran continues to break down meanwhile, rambling about how he needs his savior, referring to them as his new "mother". He also deflects this on to the MC during his breakdown, saying that she shouldn't leave "like Saeyoung left". During his break down, he asks Seven to hug him for one last time. Seven does so, and as Saeran whispers that it feels warm "like the home Saeyoung used to talk about them going to together," he asks Seven to wait for him there, before shooting and killing him. |-| Good Ending = Good Ending The player and Seven do not attend the party, opting to find Saeran and Vanderwood instead. The RFA hold the party nonetheless, with Jumin giving a welcome speech and expressing solemn condolences that half of the members were unable to attend despite their hard work. As Jumin is frustrated with the lack of transparency, he tells the party-goers about his disappointment about RFA hiding secrets and thanks the player and Seven, addressing him by his real name, Saeyoung. While on the road, Saeyoung attempts to trace Vanderwood and Saeran, leaving Vanderwood a threatening voice message. At the same time, he and the player listen to Jumin's speech via RFA's radio feed, joyful that Jumin called him by his real name. Likewise, he asks the player to call him by his real name from now on as well, as he has reconciled his false identities as the happy-go-lucky 707 and the hopeful Luciel. He kisses the player, hoping that he can overcome his dark past with her help. |-| After Ending = After Ending While still pursuing Saeran, Saeyoung holds the player as they lie on a bed, confiding his fears and his desire for a future with her. He asks for her consent to let him "embrace" her so that in case he does not survive, he would leave evidence of his existence. Later, in a chat room with the rest of the members from RFA, including a changed Saeran, they make plans to visit Saeyoung and the player's toy shop, which he opened up after quitting his job as a secret agent. When they arrive at the entrance, they notice it is designed with a security system so tight that, as Jumin comments, it feels like Seven somehow managed to bring an underground bunker to the surface. As the members try to guess the password and get into the shop, Saeran steps in to crack the code with his Arabic dictionary. In the process of reciting the password, he suddenly tells Saeyoung to wake up into a cruel reality, revealing that Saeran being saved was merely a dream. In addition to the usual After Ending scene, two Secret Endings will become available once Seven's Good Ending has been obtained, each consisting of 7 mini-episodes that require 10 hourglasses to unlock each episode that follow the events after Seven's Good Ending. Relationships Jumin = Seven's friendship with Jumin consists of Jumin rejecting his attempts to meet Elizabeth 3rd, or "Elly" as Seven nicknamed her, since his love is comparable to harassment or "abuse." Their interactions mostly relate to Elizabeth 3rd, but when Seven is in trouble, Jumin would use his authority to help him without any hesitation. Jumin also seems to respect Seven's hacking skills, and skills in general. |-| Zen = 707 is one of the people who had helped Zen's career by spreading one certain video of Zen and earning him popularity by hacking, and making it become a virus in its own way. In Jumin's route, they seem to get along very well by continuing each others sentences and mocking Jumin's personality change together. |-| Yoosung = Yoosung and Seven seem to be good friends. They were friends in high school but Seven was unable to attend Yoosung's graduation due to being abroad at the time. Seven enjoys playing pranks on Yoosung, and Yoosung is gullible enough to fall for them each time. In one of Yoosung's Bad Relationship Ending, Yoosung will go to Seven's place, after telling the MC that he doesn't really love her, where they will then fight over chips multiple times a day. |-| Jaehee = Jaehee treats Seven with exasperation, as she tends to respond to his jokes coldly. However she doesn't really hate him, respects his intellect, and doesn't want it if Seven is neither with RFA or in the chat room anymore. At one point, she suggests that Seven should add a feature allowing members to delete messages, which shows that she does rely on him in some cases. |-| V = V is someone Seven trusted very much, like all the other members (except Yoosung) in the RFA do. Seven entrusted Saeran's safety to V and knowing how important Saeran is to Seven, it means Seven trusts V. He also was the one who introduced Seven to the secret intelligence agency he works for, and Seven treats V as a father figure. When V's secrets came to light, Seven was devastated by his "betrayal", to the point that he nearly quits the RFA. |-| Rika = He is the one who made the security system at Rika's apartement, and the only one who can enter her apartment. He first met Rika at church in his childhood. Rika gave him a book about computer skills, and along with V, giving him a new life as Luciel Choi and as a secret agent, and promised to take care of Saeran. She also once sent Seven a floppy disc filled with pictures of Saeran, despite being a secret agent is not supposed to "have" a family. Rika is very important to him, and he even once states that if he could sacrifice himself so that she could be alive again (when he believed she had killed herself), he would. However, this opinion of her was later changed, almost like a complete 180° after Seven had found out Rika's dark secret. The spaceship reveals * He recently bought a book called "The Alpha Male's Experiment!" and is confused over its R rating. * He owns three pairs of glasses, all with subtle differences * He wants to launch a spaceship into space. * At the end of his romance route, he considers the MC as the center of his universe, thinking how every breath she makes creates an entire nebula within him. * He views himself as the funniest person in the world. * "My body is made of Honey Buddha Chips!" * "Anyways!" * "Can I really enter your world?" * "50 shades of Chairman-to-be" * "Let all those know of Seven God's generosity... or not!" * "In the beginning there was earth... no the universe... and there wasn't any place for me..." * He thinks his curly hair is cute. * "I must think of a way to take Honey Buddha Chips to outer space." * He wonders if the parts that fall from spaceships launched into space forever remain in a parallel universe. * "I'll leave my body to my baby car. It'll take me somewhere if I keep my eyes closed." * He thinks that it's difficult to type while doing a handstand and considers turning his back to fix the problem. * He is the lord of Meowland * He heard that there is a cat island and wonders if there's a cat planet too. * "Should I make a PR video for Zen again? A dating simulation video!" ** This is a possible fourth wall break in reference to the game's promotion video * "Should I learn elvish...? I heard Tolkan published a dictionary..." ** Tolkan is a parody of J.R.R. Tolkien Christmas Event * He doesn't like Christmas carols. * He hopes everyone has a Marry Christmas but doesn't care how his own turns out. Trivia * His age is 22 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** Despite his international age being 21, the English translation of the story events in-game still has his age stated as 22 years old. This also applies to other characters. * Seven attended college and graduated early. In Yoosung's route, he claimed to have graduated in a year and a half and to have attended an Ivy League university. * Seven's phone number is +82)10-7070-&O&X * 707 flipped upside-down is 'LOL', with his online name possibly referencing the times when he always seems to say 'lol'. * As a secret agent, he works under the codename "707 EXTREME". * Seven's baptismal name, "Luciel" (which he later legally changed his name to) was chosen by him as a reference to Lucifer (Satan) with intentions of having a life that will not end up as a fallen angel. * Seven underwent physical training as part of his training as a secret agent (which Seven mentions when Saeran breaks into Rika's apartment and meets MC and Seven arrives to Rika's apartment after to save MC). He also presumably is trained in the use of firearms (as he kept a gun in his car, seen during the Secret Ending). However, he himself states that he is not fit, but can run very fast. * Vanderwood mentions that when Seven was a college student, he always worked at night and slept less than 3 hours every day. ** He also said that Seven is always a kind of a monster, but was way worse before since he was an OCD perfectionist, which surprised Jaehee since he tends to leaves crumbs and soda cans all over his house. His attitude was apparently changed after he received a floppy disk from Rika, although Vanderwood never knew what was inside the disk nor the sender. * According to a phone call, he finds bugs gross. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** His email is 707@cheritz.com ** His special talents include hacking, infiltrating, and being fluent in 17 languages. ** His most used apps are his self-developed wiretap sensing app, calculator, UTube, FB, Tripter, and the RFA Messenger. ** He desires a new racing car, a day without work, and a cat robot with excellent artificial intelligence. ** His favorite quote is: "It's not that people have humor. Humor is what moves people." ** He doesn't limit his preferences only to female as long as he or she shares the same sensibility as him, implying that Seven is pansexual. ** With the person he likes, he would like to take her on a drive along the beach in one of his cars. ** He can't imagine having any other job besides being a hacker. ** He claims to be in a love triangle with Grome and Hindow (programming languages or programs). ** When he has a difficulty coding, he has a habit of loudly tapping his mouse with his thumb in a rhythm. ** He says his first date with his future girlfriend would be on msg.cheritz.com ** He would gift his date with something he made himself. He's currently considering a computer program that would make hearts fall from the screen. * Seven tends to break the 4th wall more than any other character in the game. **In the prologue chat, if MC chooses "But I'm not a girl" after Seven hacks through her phone (and sees her face), Seven will reply with "then why do you play this game?" (Yoosung's comment "for ladies" is just the company's marketing strategy.) **In Day 10 of Jaehee's route, he stated at a phone call that he cannot believe that the MC would choose Jaehee's route. ** When he first encounters Unknown in Yoosung's route, he said, "oh! the first NPC!". ** On Day 2 at 00:00 chat on the Deep Story route, if the player choose to answer with "What the hell's wrong with the options?;;", Seven will respond with, "Perhaps they've been working late? The ppl who made this haha." ** At one point in the chat he'll say "If I typed like that though. It'd seem like selecting one of the options in the visual novel. And we'd pass right through it." ** He references the reset multiple times. ** He also often said "Don't play this game until late at night." ** 707 has said in Day 5 of Jaehee's route; "A visual novel gives you at least two options, but being a slave in money gives u one option". The player may then respond with a forth wall breakage as well, this one being, "This game isn't a visual novel, but it gives you more than two options." Seven will pretend he has no idea what you're talking about. ** In one of his "The Spaceship Reveals" it says 'The main character is always faced with a tragedy" ** In Yoosung's route on day 7 Seven says to Zen Dont talk about your past in the Yoosung's route. ** During the Christmas event on (??) You may choose the option "Seven, activate your Yandare mode!!" He will respond with "I knew you would choose that option lolololol" * Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, Seven's two favorite snacks, are parodies of real life products: Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips. ** Ph D. Pepper is actually spoken as "Doctor Pepper", but probably was written as Ph D. Pepper to avoid copyright. ** In recent updates, "Ph D. Pepper" has been changed to "Doctor Pepper". * His "love" for cats has inspired him to create a CatBot for MC, with the personality of "707" in the chat room. ** He also created his own GPS with a cat voice. * He wants to get married at a space station. * In Jaehee's route, it is shown that he put his car keys behind the carplate, which was easily guessed by Jumin. * In a call with Yoosung, it is mentioned that Seven is an S, which stands for sadist. ** Seven himself also stated that he will tease MC in 'sadistic' ways in a phone call. *In a chat room, where after Seven talks about his love for Jumin's Elizabeth the 3rd, he then jokes "My heart is full of love and peace!", "Why can't anyone recognize the love inside of me?" Jumin replies after, saying "If that's love, then you're a sadist." Seven says "What's that?" and Jumin says "Don't ask. You know already." * Seven prefers to eat the bellies of Bungeoppang first. * He is a huge fan of a show called "Mister Chef" and its owner Grandpa Lamsay. They are parodies of "Master Chef" and famous chef Gordon Ramsay, respectively. * When he has time off work, occasionally he plays LOLOL under the username "Hacker God", and claims to be #1 player on the game's Shooting Star server. However, he states that he gets bored quickly playing games, and would rather make them. * According to his voice actor Yeong Seon Kim, his (voiced) script is the longest. According to him too, V's (voiced) script is the shortest. * When he was called for the audition, Yeong Seon Kim instantly accepted, claiming that his phone had 1% battery left at that time. * When Seven was pranking Yoosung by telling him that he was going to pass out after drinking coffee from "Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome", he sends an image of a Wikipedia page in the chat. If the player reads the text, they come across "00000111 00000000 00000111" twice, which translates to "707" from binary. * Seven has stated that he does not drink coffee or alcohol, nor does he smoke. * In a phone call , Seven states that because he is one of the smallest agents at his agency, he is often forced to play the part of the woman. * Seven is thought to be considered as the endgame -- meaning that he would be the one who is meant to end up with the MC. ** The opening song's lyrics supposedly refers to 707's feelings (about MC). The 7th episode of the Secret Route 2 also shows an ending song using "Mysterious Messenger", with a collection of certain images used in Seven's route. ** His Good Ending cannot be exactly considered as a true ending for him, as his story (as well as the story's truth) is expanded through the Secret Routes, and Secret Routes are only accessible after the player gets his Good Ending. ** In the Secret Routes, the MC's position is Seven's girlfriend. ** The opening hints that Seven never really finds out MC's name, and possibly never even did a full check in her privacy. ** The main menu screen changes to an image of Seven in both the v1.5.0a and 1.5.1i update. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story